Deep Rising
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: Po is a simple happy Panda married to a genius, but when inconvenient truths from his past start creeping out from the depth of past, his world becomes upside down, Tigress faces immense challenge not only as an investigator but as a lover also. Can she keep her faith in Po or she has just got duped?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

15 years ago from present day.

A 10 year old Panda was being bullied by a bunch of kids. Most of them were his classmates and some were his seniors. This has become a somewhat routine for him to get picked on in the recess. First there was only name calling for his extra flab but then other kids started exploiting his physical handicaps. They would steal the poor panda's tiffin, then they would outrun him easily and tease him by eating his food in front of the panting panda. The panda couldn't complain against the bullies, he did it once and was beaten up half dead by them. After that he dared not to do it again. He was all alone ,an outcast in the view of his classmates. His nightmares were not the big boys but a bunch of very aggressive snow leopards. That was a all female group known as the ladies of the shade. They used to use the panda as their training dummy. Getting knocked around by the girl leopards were a daily routine for the panda.

On a fine Monday, in the children academy a panda was skulking for hiding spots. He was thinking of his misery, his dad had made delicious veg. noodles for him and he is not going to have a single morsel thanks to the "Ladies of shed." He was hiding behind the dumped cement pipes.

Suddenly heard a whisper "Missing me fatty?" A cold shiver went down his spine, he he was too afraid to look at the person. Suddenly he felt a fist against his face. His tiffinbox was knocked out of his hand. A feisty feline was holding the collar of his shirt. Her blue eyes were burning with rage.

"How dare you , try to evade me? I am not going to take your lunch only but also I will teach you a lesson." With this she rammed her knee in the panda's gut. He doubled over , struggling for breath.

She let him fall, then picked him up by his collar then again dealt a sharp blow to his face. He almost blacked out but , she wasn't going to leave him so easily, he has challenged her authority, he has to be vanquished. She kicked the Panda's chest and the threw him to the ground. The panda tried to stand up, but she kicked its head to make it fall down again. Unbeknown to her, a large slab of the old sunshed was hanging dangerously over her head. Suddenly the panda gained some strength and quite magically tackled her down. She was going to punch the poor fellow again but she looked at the broken cement piece. That panda has saved her from a falling debris despite getting beaten black and blue by her. The panda went unconscious in her hold. She was astonished, this fat, clumsy being has so much compassion for his arch tormentor. She needs to act fast, she took the heavy panda bridal style, she was much stronger than her age. She took the panda boy to the school nurse;

She told her everything other than her handiwork on the poor panda.

After some first-aid the panda opened its eyes, after seeing a glimpse of her , he closed his eyes out of fear. He was reading himself for another blow but it never came instead two strong muscular arms wrapped around him and his erstwhile tormentor hugging him passionately, she whispered in the boy's ear "You are my hero. Po."

The nurse was stunned to see this, as she knew Mei Hua is the chief bully and Po is her helpless victim.

But the equations changed from that day, the predator and her ex prey grew closer and closer day by day. Mei Hua would beat the crap out of anyone who dared to pick on her panda. Years went by and she became more passionate about this relationship. Po noticed it too, he knew this is the time to propose Mei, he planned it accordingly and patiently waited for the valentine's day.

But, fairy tales are always imaginary, they never transcend to reality, the heartbreaking news came to Po just two days before valentine's day. Mei's dad was killed in a freak accident and her mom took Mei with her to the United States. In his last meeting with Mei, Po noticed that his cheerful and buoyant friend has become stone cold from the grief of the accident. They vowed to keep in touch, but when you are not a richierich , making international calls is quite an ask. So, the no. of calls went down day by day. Po tried his level best but lack of reciprocation can make angels into devils.

Eventually Po moved on, Mei Hua just became one more deleted file in the recycle bin.

(Present day)

"Checkmate Tigress!" a jubilant Po announced. She was mate, Po has given check by his queen and has put the bishop in its support, she can't evade as the rook won't let her. She had given him a half chance and her Panda capitalized on it. She said seductively "Well at least you can have something to cheer. I beat You in spars, dominate You in bed and guide You in life, so as a change I let you win." Then she rubbed Po's head, drew her claws just enough to excite her panda, Po reciprocated quickly by pulling her in a passionate kiss, the duo were in a bliss. But out of the blue a blooper appeared, the doorbell has rung. "Po, please." His wife pleaded while settling herself; the panda obliged.

Who can it be? He thought in his mind. He opened the door and an anxious crane came in.

"Hi, Crane wass' up?" Po asked. "Sorry to disturb you lovebirds on a Saturday evening but this is serious." The Crane replied.

"Wait Lestrade, I will call up Ms. Sherlock." Po replied jokingly.

"Make it quick Wattson."the Crane replied completing the humour.

* * *

**So this is my fifth story, please read and review. Any constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious monk

Crane got himself settled. Meanwhile Tigress has arrived , they all started sipping their coffees. "Now, Crane what brings you here?" asked the curious feline. "Well, something big Tigress" the avian added on "We found a monk stabbed to death in a cheap inn, but the event that makes this a phenomenon is the way of killing." "Kindly explain?" the giant panda requested. The avian looked at him and then he said "We couldn't recover the weapon and there is no trace of foreign material over the wound." Tigress smiled and asked "You must have found a high amount of water molecules around the wound?"

"You are right Tigress, we figured out he was killed by a frost knife." The avian completed. "But , Crane ;one has numerous options to kill ,why this frost knife, at times handling it can be difficult." Asked Po. Tigress answered instead of Crane "Po, the assassin wanted to take an extreme precaution , to eradicate the detection from paw print and baffle the law enforcers he used this weapon, it will just melt away afterwards."

"We are at end of our wits, we couldn't map this monk in our social database, though he held a Chinese nationality." The avian continued "The innkeepers said there was no visitor for this guy, the whole night they didn't see a single soul."

Tigress asked "The innkeepers might be the miscreant?" "No, Tigress firstly the victims belongings were untouched so there is a lack of motive, even his atm card is intact. Secondly the innkeeper is a old goat and suffers from severe arthritis and he is not faking it."

"What about the room boys?" Po asked.

"Yesterday was a stormy night so the room boys took the night off and we have also verified that."

The avian said.

"Tigress what about you take a look in it?" the avian suggested.

"Well, I am free for the time being ." she assured.

"I may not be able to come Crane, I have vowed Tigress that I will cook secret ingredient soup for her." said the Panda.

"Don't worry guys, I will ask Viper to fix something for us. She will be more than happy to see her two best-friends invited." The avian suggested.

Crane and Viper got married 1 year ago, Crane is the top cop of city and Viper is a famous Kung-fu artist and ribbon dancer, they clearly make an odd couple but their love life is enviable to many couples.

Crane called Viper on his cell and asked "Honey, Po and Tigress will be having dinner with us tonight, will you please fix something?"

Then crane put his phone on speaker mode Vipers voice came in with a fake notion of offence "Po, Tigress you remembered your sister after so long?"

"I am sorry Viper, You know this university stuff gets the life out of me and you also know my clumsy, lazy panda. But guilty as pleaded ; I won't give any excuse." Tigress said apologetically.

"Hi, Viper it is nice to chat with you after a while. We should have visited You earlier." Po said to calm his slithering friend.

"Apology accepted, I was planning to invite You guys from some time. I will give you a surprise today; bye then guys and Honey please be careful." Viper said while ending the call. Crane replied with a romantic assurance.

"Now, that is solved; lets move shall we?" Crane asked.

Before Asian inn a black i10 stopped. From the car one by one a black necked crane, a south Chinese tigress and a giant panda emerged.

"This is that inn, Tigress; You can start your investigation."Crane stated.

Po's Pov

Tigress and Crane entered the inn ,while I followed them. The old innkeeper gretted Crane and he smiled back. Crane took us to the room of the ill fated monk.

Tigress and I started to take a look around , suddenly Tigress stooped down to pick up something. It was a visiting card, on which "Asian Inn" is written by red ink pen. Tigress flipped it over only to get astonished, it was a visiting card of Carl Gropius at least 1 year old. As for last 8 months Gropius is serving jail custody of 14 years for murder, defamation and forgery.

"Why a monk should have that fraud's visiting card?" Crane asked. He was familiar with the incidents of Innsbruck.

"Well, it can be the property of the murderer as well." Tigress concluded.

"Crane I would like to quiz the innkeeper." Tigress asked. "Ok, go ahead." Crane said approvingly.

"Po, switch on your tape recorder." Tigress instructed.

Tigress questioned the old innkeeper:

1)Your name?

A: Lou dao.

2) The monk who got murdered do you know his name?

A: Abalatikeshwara Padmapani.

3)How many luggages he had?

A: Not many, only two handbags and a lunch carrier.

That last answer shocked Crane. "We never saw a lunch pack in that room Tigress." He said in utter astonishment.

Tigress went on questioning the old goat

4) Do you know anything about how he arrived here?

A:No idea.

5)Did he ask about anything else?

A) He only arrived one day before he got murdered, he was asking for the directions to the US embassy , on that day before he was killed.

"Thank you." Tigress thanked the goat , suddenly her mobile slipped from her paw and fell in front of Luo. He tried to pick it up but a severe back pain deterred him. He let out a moan. "Arthritis, my biggest enemy ." Luo announced.

"Crane, I also need to take a look at the dead body." She requested.

"No, problem. We will head straight to the morgue." The avian replied.

After we got in the car Crane asked ,"What are your deductions saying , Tigress?"

"Well, I have mixed feeling for this. That lunch pack holds the key to this mystery.

Within 20 minutes we reached the morgue. The morgue always gave me a creepy feeling. We entered in the main chamber, Crane pulled the coffin no.71 out. We saw a handsome grey wolf lying peacefully. There is a ghastly stabbing mark on his right neck. Tigress looked keenly at the dead body. "Crane , tomorrow I need to go through this wolf's belongings." Tigress said. "Won't be a problem " replied the avian.

"Let's go, we are done here." stated Tigress.

We drove off to Crane's home for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3 : Back with a bang

Viper really did a good job. She had prepared two types of noodles, two types of soups and three different deserts. She has really become a good cook. We laughed and pulled each others legs like old times. Then Viper announced "Po, Tigress I am going to announce something special. Me and Crane are expecting our first child. I am one month pregnant."

"Congrats both of you." Both of us congratulated them in unison. They smiled. After the dinner was over Crane and Viper saw us off. We took a public bus. On the ride Tigress was unmindful and was staring blankly at the streets. "Are you ok?" I asked her. "Yes Po, but I was thinking about the missing lunch carrier. By the way Po, have you noticed the fingers of the deadbody?" " No, why Ti?" I asked.

"I have noticed a mark on his ring finger, that is made due to wearing a ring for long time."

"But, Crane never said anything about the ring?" I was baffled.

"May be tomorrow I will get an answer after checking his belongings." She replied coldly.

That night after we reached home, Tigress went towards the study, "Po, I might be up a little bit more than usual, so don't wait for me."

"Ok, kitten but what about our goodnight kiss?" I asked.

She came over and thrusted her lips against mine, it was a deep passionate kiss. After we pulled out we bade each other goodnight. I was too tired to wait for my wife, so I dozed of instantly.

I woke up at 7a.m only to find Tigress pursuing her morning workout. I got readied and joined her. After the workout we went for our breakfasts. I asked her "Any breakthroughs?" "Not yet Po, I will need to visit the Buddhist headquarters o gather some information on this mysterious monk." She went on "In the evening I will go through the belongings of that monk."

"But, Ti; Crane has already verified that, this so called monk is not related to any school of monasteries and he is not even a citizen of PRC(Peoples Republic of China)." I asked with a hint of doubt. "Buddhists , are quite sensitive with the cops; as a free agent I might be able to extract something more." Tigress asserted.

After the breakfast she left, and I have spent this Sunday morning alone again. I thought about just checking up on my restaurant, I have to spend the Sunday somehow.

The morning rush has started , it is only 12 p.m now. Usually Sundays offer more customers. I don't like sitting in the restaurant on weekends. After winning the world cooking championship last year, I have become a seasoned entrepuner. Managing work from home is now a piece of cake for me.

Fortunately I decided to come else I would have missed the opportunity. A female snow leopard was coming out of the restaurant, she looked oddly familiar. Then I recognized her Mei Hua. I went to her and introduced myself. Much to my delight she recognized me. "Oh, Po you have changed so much . What are you doing now? I told her about myself . She said "I am working with BBC and I am here to cover the Dragon festival. Hey Po, why don't you come to my flat, so that we can catch up more efficiently. " I was thrilled to meet my first love again, alas I am married now.

She took me to her apartment . "So Po, I knew that You loved me and I am still single now. So can we date?" I refuted "I am a married man , Mei. It is unfortunate to give you such a news but it is the reality." She frowned "Po, I know I was the one to go cold firstly, believe me I had no other choice. But I am happy for you." She was on the verge of tears. It was painful for me, I consoled her. She pulled herself to sanity and offered me orange squash. I obliged. She had readymade product with her, she served me a glass of orange squash on a tray. I rank it up and then we bade each other goodbye. She also send her regards to my wife.

I came back around 8 p.m, only to find Tigress waiting for me. I told her about my encounter with Mei Hua. She just said "Mei Hua , the name seems familiar." I asked "How was your day?"

She said "Well I found out a shitload of things, firstly no Buddhist organization has identified the wolf as one of its monks. Secondly the wolf is not even a monk, a monk is never supposed to carry a beard trimmer as it is identified as an earthly pleasure object by monasteries . Thirdly a well known investigative journalist of CNN is missing from past one week. Ronald Thomson, it is speculated that Thomson was scooping up some inconvenient fact about a software Tycoon. Thomson is a wolf and has close resemblance with the deceased monk. And last but not the least The monk's diary gave us some clue. " she took a pause , "He was chased by some people who were after his life but it is unclear about the motive. And in the last entry he says" Now Abalatikeswara will take care of it, Even if they eliminate me I give a damn." Clearly he is talking about an object. The question is what is it and who is Abalatikeshwara?"

I said "Abalatikeshwara is a name of Buddha; but still it makes no sense?"

"I need to mine some sense out of it Po" Tigress asserted."And , Po if I find that you are cheatinf on me I will kill you." She threatened. I replied "Don't worry, she is my past love not my present love and future love." A big smile appeared on the feisty feline's face.


	4. Chapter 4 : Accusations

Normal Pov

The owl was racing fast, he has been followed. This bylanes of Hongkong are really some tricky business. He entered one to evade the predator. "One often takes the safest road to meet with the danger." It proved its correctness again, a shadowy figure blocked his way and shot him dead immediately. The figure was searching for something , it examined the victim's body thoroughly.

It got nothing. Seemingly frustrated the killer just went away in the shadows.

Crane's Pov

Being the Assistant Commissioner at age of 26 is really a tough option. Viper is expecting our first child, I should be now by her side but this creepy murders are to be investigated and they are forcing me to stay out of my home.

This cop life sucks. Now there is another murder. This time an owl, shot from point blank range.

The second murder within 4 days. On the spot I found officer chow an efficient subordinate of mine.

"Sir, this owl was shot from point blank range." He briefed me. "Is the victim identified?"

"Yes sir, his name was Alan Robson, worked for the CNN as a photographer. He was partner of Ronald Thomson the famous investigative journalist."

I was looking for the clue with others in the lane; suddenly the dumpster drew my attention; as if something is sticking out of it. I examined closely, it was a lugar automatic. I called the forensics , they took it from there. One thing still haunts me, there is a large pond nearby, the attacker can throw the firearm directly to the lake but instead it was left in the dumpster only to be discovered by me. It was not even hidden. As if the attacker wanted it to be discovered. Things just don't fall in line. Suddenly my cell phone beeped. Tigress has messaged me to meet her asap. I will ask her to come to my office at once.

Normal POv

At ACP Crane's office , a south Chinese Tigress was waiting for him to arrive. The avian arrived and they traded pleasantries. The Tigress started "I have news for you Crane."

"I might have deciphered the monk's identity. He is most probably the missing CNN reporter Ronald Thomson. You can try to match the DNA for verification."

Crane reacted quickly , he called the forensics "Dao, quickly match the monk's DNA sample with Ronald Thomson's DNA . "The avian assured" The reports will be up in 15 minutes."

"Do you know Tigress, that Thomson's photographer Robson was found murdered today?" The avian asked the feline.

"They were up against a software tycoon; they were eliminated by hired goons." Tigress concluded "Did you get any belongings of Robson?" she asked. "Unfortunately no, we only figured out that he was staying at Pearl hotel. He checked out yesterday." Crane replied.

"And Crane, I think we need to find this Abalatikeshwara quickly. According to the diary, Abalitikeshwara is protecting the scooped news." She asserted.

She added "I will be visiting the US embassy , as Thomson asked the way to US embassy, there I might find some clue to this Abalatikeshwara. "

"Again well done Tigress, I think we will be able to solve it in time." The avian congratulated her.

"Thanks, and take good care of Viper. See yeah." She went out the avian saw her off.

Suddenly Dao came in to report his ACP. "Sir , we have matched the DNA, it is a cent percent match and the pistol that we recovered has a Panda's paw print on it, namely Your friend Po's."

Crane's beak opened up and hung down. "How on earth Po can kill someone, he thought?"

His confusions were washed away as the console confirmed a 100% match

But duty comes first for him. If Po has killed the owl, then he is going down.

He barked "Dao, call for back up, we are going to arrest him ."

Po's pov

It was a lazy Monday morning. I was busy with my newly recruited chefs. I was teaching them how to make schezwan noodles with extra cabbage. Suddenly my peon rushed in. "It's ACP Crane, Sir. He intends to have a chat with You."

Crane, in this hour? I was literally astonished.

"Hi, Crane." I greeted the avian, but why 4 other cops are standing behind him.

"Look Po, don't make a scene. I won't like the idea to hurt my old buddy while arresting him." He hissed.

"Are, you gone mad, I haven't done anything Crane?" I refuted.

Crane advanced and with a swift kick I was on my back, he cuffed me and said "Po Ping, You are arrested for the murder of Alan Robson. "

"I didn't do it, please believe me." I pleaded.

"I wish I could Po, take him away." Crane ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Crane was calling Tigress to give her the bad news. "Tigress, I am really sorry , I had to arrest Po, his pawprint was on the revolver."

You are free to visit him anytime at the lockup." Tigress didn't utter anything. She was very angry. How could Po do such thing? Is he become insane? Or that Mei Hua has washed his brain? Is he cheating on Her? Questions started thronging her mind. She felt like clawing the Panda to death.

She is going to visit him, not to console him but to snap her ties with him. She took a cab and ordered it take her to home. After reaching home she was going to pay the bill, suddenly a piece of paper fell from her purse. She picked it up. It was the visiting card of Gropius. Something sparked up in her brain. She dialled a number "Crane, I have something, just check the pawprint on the bullets ,recovered from the body and ask someone to interrogate a criminal in Innsbruck. Yes his name is Gropius ask him on his pawprint forging technology ;we will get some light on the matter."

Tigress was saying in her mind "Hang on Po, I will get you out from there. Wait till I fit the bolts in the nuts."

Tigress almost rushed to the Police station , but the traffic was thick, each elapsing minute was killing her. Suddenly her cell rang, it was Crane. "Tigress, I have both good news and bad news for you. On the bullets there are paw prints of a snow leopard and Gropius has sold his technology of forging Paw prints to criminals across the globe. "Crane paused. "The bad news is Po has broken out and on loose. He took down 10 guards single handedly and gone out."

"Quick , Crane meet me at the 4square , I will explain everything. I know where he has gone."

An outraged Po was sprinting across the street. People were amazed to see a giant Panda sprinting through the crowd. A bunch of thoughts plagued the Panda's mind. Tigress is very stern, she won't believe in his innocence and he is too ashamed to show his face to Tigress. She might even kill him instantly. But Mei will be understanding. He needs to find Mei. He searched his mind to get the name of the Hotel.

Crane was waiting for Tigress at 4square park. A cab closed in and a familiar voice ordered "Jump in."

He got in the cab, as expected it was Tigress. She barked "Driver to the golden inn".

Crane asked "Tigress what's going on?"

She replied "It was a fullproof and massive conspiracy. Only one mistake they made. They forged Po's paw print to implicate him and in the process destabilizing me. Fortunately I got a look at the Gropius's card, things became clear to me. That tycoon hired some professional goons to kill that reporter and they chalked out this plan. I also have a theory on where the reporter hid the reel of the camera."

"Spill the beans Tigress" growled a impatient Crane.

"Wait a little bit, Crane I would like to finish this off in style." Stated the confident feline.

* * *

**A little chapter. Just recovered from influenza, sorry for belated update.**


	6. Chapter 6: Identity

Po stormed in , he was panting. Sweat beads were visible on his monochromatic furs. After catching his breath he walked towards the reception. "Do, You have a guest named Mei Hua?" the exhausted panda asked the female cheetah receptionist. "Yes, sir. You seem to be exhausted. Would you like to order some drinks ?" "No, not now. Thanks, just lead me to her room." The receptionist called a roomboy and told him to guide the panda to room no. 300A.

He lead Po to his destination and then left. Po knocked and a voice chimed in "Come in."

Po stepped in. Mei was packing up her clothes. "What's up big boy?", she asked jokingly.

Po sat on the finely decorated bed and with a gloomy look on his face he started his story.

Mei listened to it carefully and then asked the panda "Shouldn't you inform this to your wife? She will surely believe in you." "No Mei, she is idealistic and my paw print is on the pistol. She will never believe in me."

"Then she is a jerk and shouldn't deserve you. In that case I will come with you to pay a visit to your wife to make her understand to believe in you." Mei said sternly.

"No, why you are dragging yourself into this Mei ?" Po asked.

"Po, I believe in you and that matters mostly. Now let's leave shall we?" Mei suggested.

They moved towards the reception for checking out.

Tigress was clearly tensed, Crane noticed this. "Don't worry Tigress, If you are right then Po will be with Mei Hua. We can retrieve him from there." He consoled her.

"Why I am this much stern? The poor Po thought I am going to abandon him. Though he was right, I always doubted his loyalty towards me. I never felt the poor souls pain due to my overbearing attitude. I should have been more understanding towards him."The feline seemingly dejected at herself.

She went on "Do you know Crane, today I implicitly drove my Po towards the danger."

"What, I thought Mei Hua is a friend of Po?" the surprised avian asked.

"Just take a look at this." Tigress passed a piece of paper to Crane.

It was a portion of the front page of New York Times dated 1 year ago. The news headline was

"Trekker dies in a freak accident."

Famous China born American trekker Mei Hua lost her life in a freak accident yesterday. She had multiple fractures in her body and her brain is thrashed beyond recognition. After a Dna search the authorities confirmed the identity. Though an initial guess was made based on the things recovered with her body. She came to USA 12 years ago with her mother.

The USA trekkers organisations has expressed their condolences and sympathy towards the trekker's family.

* * *

**Again a smaller chapter. I am just doing this to have the tempo going. I loose the groove in bigger chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7: The final game

"That means Mei Hua is not the original one." Crane exclaimed. "Yes, she is an imposter. Po's friend is dead for more than a year." She paused "Look Crane, she is a snow leopard, You also got paw prints of a snow leopard. Moreover she had all opportunities to forge Po's paw print."

**Elsewhere**

Po was staring blankly through the window. Mei Hua stated "I know You from childhood Po. You can't do some hideous act like this. I remember the day you saved me from the goons." The last sentence was like a sucker punch. Po saved Mei from a falling debris not from thugs in fact never in their school days. "Who are you ?" an anxious Po asked. "Well, they said you are a slow person and they was right." Mei pulled Po's face to hers by one hand and pulled out her pistol by her free hand.

The surprised driver tried to look back, only to hear a hissing from Mei "Drive or die."

Then she turned her attention to the baffled Panda, "Po, it will be a shame if I have to mar your cute face. Your wife must be a jackass to ignore such sex appeal. Once Boss is through with you I will keep you as my sex pet." She rammed her pistol on the giant panda's forehead to knock him unconscious. Blood started trickling down. The driver tried to stop but was killed with a head shot. She threw the dead driver away. She dressed the Panda's wound and wrapped a handkerchief dripped in antiseptic lotion. The blood started clotting. She was mesmerised by her captive's cuteness. She felt like making love to him right now. His monochrome fur, his childish face, little green eyes turns her on. She took the panda by its face and passionately kissed the unconscious monochromatic bear.

She tied his hands and legs and put him on the back seat firmly.

She called someone "Boss, we got him. Now the Tiger will follow him shortly. Everything is going as planned."

**At the inn**

A south Chinese Tigress and a black necked Crane stormed in the golden inn. Crane pulled out his badge. "Where is Mei Hua the snow leopard?" he screamed. The receptionist somehow blurted "She just checked out. 15 minutes ago." "Was a giant panda came to visit her?" now it was Tigress.

"Yes, he also went away with her in the cab. He seemed to be very tensed and exhausted." The receptionist replied.

"Do you have the cab's number?" asked Crane. "Yes, sir. She availed our cab service. We also have the cell number of the driver." "Then give the info." Tigress ordered.

The receptionist opened a window in the desktop and printed it. "Ma'm, this is the info." She handed it to Tigress. The paper had both the cab number and cell number of the driver.

Tigress called the number from her smart phone. The number was ringing but nobody picked it up. Tigress asked the receptionist " Do your driver has a bluetooth earphone?" "Yes, ma'm" the cheetah replied.

"Crane, I sense danger." She alerted the avian. "Just ask your department to track this number and do a perimeter search for this cab." The feline finished her sentence.

"What was the model of this cab?" crane asked. "Sir, it was a Hundai i20"

Crane phoned his department for the perimeter search for the cab and tracking of the cell number.

He called the forensics to get paw print from the room in which she stayed .

Tigress and Crane came out of the inn. Tigress was going to burst in tears, she was afraid that she might not able to see her panda again. Suddenly, Crane received a call.

Crane: What is it, Huo?

…..

Crane: What, the cell is not moving?

…

Crane: Oh, my god. Interpol has informed it today only?. Those slow slugs.

…

Crane: It is horrendous, then she is roaming free and already killed her two targets.

The call ended. Crane faced Tigress with a lost expression. "Po is in grave danger. That imposter is a notorious assassin going by the name "Huntress". Interpol informed today that she is here. The pawprints we recovered from the bullets and matches with her. The driver's cell is static at north crossing, it isn't moving at all."

Tigress started to cry, "This is all my fault…..(sob)…..for me Po is in such danger….(sob)….how is he going to outrun the assassin?"

Crane put his wing over her back "Tigress it is not the time to cry. Po is in danger and he needs his genius wife to stand by him. Don't loose the fight Tigress. You fought plenty of obstacles successfully. Po is counting on you. You can't give in, now."

This vocal tonic was enough to perk up the nerves of the feline. "Crane, Let's roll."

**Mean while**

The cool breeze woke Po up from his unconscious state. At first the giant panda was shocked but then his memory flooded in. He was greeted y a velvet voice "You woke up , sleeping beauty? Now lets go and no funny business this time." Po was boiling with anger. This imposter has duped him by posing as his first love. He was angry at her beyond imagination.

The snow leopard continued "Once I have my paws on you, I can make your wife do virtually anything . We can start by using her to search the camera films. That pesky reporter had hidden it well."

Now they will use him to lure Tigress in a trap. This thought made Po's blood boil. He chalked out a plan. Now proper execution is the key thing. This might end his life but Tigress's safety is far more important than it.

**On the chase**

Tigress and Crane rushed to the north crossing. There was a moderate crowd gathered on the road disrupting the traffic. The avian and feline got out of the cab to gather more info. As Tigress suspected, it was the driver killed by a direct head shot. A local shop owner informed that this dead body was thrown out of a i20 just 7-8 minutes ago. It went out before anyone could react. It drove towards the highway.

Crane informed his force ; then he and Tigress virtually ran towards their cab.

**With Po**

Po was reading himself. The attack has to be precise and effective. He took a deep breath and within a split second he manuvered a drop kick towards his captors neck usinf the backrest of front seat. The strike was accurate. Her head slammed in the windscreen , shattering it in the process.

"My eyes." The feline cried in pain. The glass particles had penetrated her retina. The control of the car was lost. It hit a tree beside the highway , "Huntress" fell on a glass piece and it pierced her abdomen thus killing the notorious assassin. Po wasn't intact also. He had fallen on the front seat, after attacking his opponent. The shattered glasses missed his eyes by a whisker but he also had many cuts and bruises. Seeing the dead feline, he thought "Threat neutralized."

Tigress suddenly screamed "Stop." She almost sprinted out once the cab stopped. A i20 car has crashed with a tree. A dead snow leopard is visible. A glass piece is sticking out of her back. Crane followed her with his pistol pointed towards the car. A heavy breathing was audible. Tigress went further, on the front seat with tied hands and legs lying her panda. Po smiled feebly on the sight of her wife. Tigress was almost on the verge of tears "Po, all of this happened for my stupidity. Now look at you. I am the one who don't deserve someone like you."

Crane somehow opened the door and tugged the giant panda out, Tigress helped him also.

After cutting his bounds Crane asked, "Can You walk Po?"

"Yes, old friend. I might need a shoulder for balance." The panda replied with a smile.

Crane and Tigress supported him to the cab. Crane said "Take him for first aid Tigress. I will stay here and inform the team about this."

"By, the way Crane the reels are hidden in the Abalatikeshwara temple near US embassy. There at the 7th locker the reels are hidden." Tigress informed an astonished avian. His lower beak hung down.

The cab has started, Tigress and Po sat on the back seat. Tigress broke the silence "I am sorry Po. I should have been more understanding. "

Po in a soothing voice ignoring his pains replied "It doesn't matter kitten. In the end I am unscrathed and that matters. I won't allow anyone to abuse my loving wife."

He was paused by a passionate kiss from his wife. The elderly cab driver awwed in affection.

Tigress knew it is the time to become less verbal and more physical with her love life.

**Epilogue:** Crane found out the camera and films in the 7th locker in Abalatikeshwara temple. It was a huge scoop which forced Nikolas Dimitrus the software tycoon to face trial for conspiracy and piracy. The paw print recovered from the inn as well as from the bullets were huntress's. Her account transactions led to implicate the tycoon in the murder conspiracy also. On the table of hard interrogation he spilled the beans. He hired huntress to eliminate the reporters and retrieve the proof. He wasn't aware of huntress's exploits concerning Po and Tigress.

It was alsofound that Huntress worked for an assassination gang, but they still remain as a mystery

Both the killed Reporters were hailed as martyrs. For everyone the bad phase was over, but one soul was raging with anger. In a dark room a shadowy figure was reading the newspaper. It gritted its teeth and said "You may have won this time Tigress but revenge will be mine."Haaah…haaahhhhh the chilling laughter kept reverberating in that dark room with sinister implications


End file.
